


The Taste of Your Lips, The Binding Of Your Chest (Jacksepticeye)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: I noticed you have been doing nothing but SVU, SO! I’m gonna request a different thing. How about, a Jacksepticeye x you?so like i totally needed intimacy even if it’s fake lol so i made this x trans!male!reader -ellisword count: 1007warnings: trans!male!reader, mentions of binding, anxiety, dysphoria





	

Being Jack’s editor meant a lot; it meant you were, for some reason, a hit in his fanbase and your own channel took off. You were in the backseat of your shooting fame, unable to control it and soon you were nearing the same amount of subs he had, most the same as subscribed to him.

It scared the shit out of you.

The spotlight was on you and you didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to tell the near thirteen million people who you really were, a part of your identity, something you were proud of. Not even Jack knew that you had transitioned over years, he didn’t know that you weren’t done.

Nobody did.

You had kept it out of your channel, off of your social media, as far as anyone was concerned you were an avid LGBT support and someone born as a man. The first was correct, the second was not. And you had to tell Jack because you were about to make it known on your channel due to taking a sabbatical to get top surgery. You had the video recorded, completely in your binder, and you told the world. It was waiting on your hard drive and, in perfect timing, Jack had called you to say he needed to talk to you.

So the day after you recorded you went to his apartment, picking at the binder under your shirt, chewing nervously on your lip. When Jack answered the door he looked equally as nervous as you, rubbing his chin. “Hey!” His nervousness turned into a grin as Jack stepped back to let you in, “You said you needed to talk to me?”

“You called me, Jack,” You pointed out, “I’ll let you go first, you know?” He let you into his gaming room and you settled easily into a chair and he into his gaming chair, “I don’t want you to forget what you needed to say.”

“I couldn’t forget,” He smiled softly at you, “Impossible.” You sighed, rolling your eyes, “If you want to go first you can, but I’ll go first if you want me to.” You nodded and prepared yourself to say what you needed to say after Jack got done discussing whatever he needed- probably to do something with a video or a project he wanted to do. But then he began speaking.

“Look, I’ve never felt this way about a boy before,” Jack’s voice was shaking and your heart all but stopped. “It’s strange, to say the least. I don’t really understand how I feel ‘bout’yah because it’s a different kind’a feel. Never felt about this way before.” You thought about coughing away your awkwardness, but instead settled on staring blankly at Jack as he chewed on his thumb nail. “You gotta say somethin’, please.” His eyes were wide, blue, innocent and as you looked at him you felt worse, somehow, about coming out to Jack.

“Fuck,” You cursed in front of him for the first time, “God, Jack, you’re making this hard for me.” Wiping a hand down your face you leaned forward to press your elbows to your knees. You could hear the shuddering breath escape Jack’s mouth, “Urgh,” You groaned, “Jack I have to tell you something. And it’s not that I don’t- I mean I do-” You sat up and fiddled with the hem of your shirt and then just decided to pull it up and off. Jack’s eyes widened as you did because you were wearing a GC2B binder that matched your skin tone almost perfectly and it was the tank, only when Jack’s eyes, wide and filled with fear, glanced to where your shoulders met binder, and then he leaned forward, hand hesitantly reaching for your shoulder before he pulled back into himself. “Go ahead, Jack,” You whispered, “You can…” His fingers traced around the seam of the binder until they reached your arm, the pad of his fingers on your shoulder making you shiver and close your eyes.

“I don’t understand,” Jack whispered, “I mean, is this _medical_? Are you hurt?”

You chuckled, leaning into his hand after it cupped your cheek. “I’m not,” Your hand covered his as he shifted closer to you, knees knocking, “I’m not sick. Promise. I’m just. I’m trans.” For a moment he tensed but then you felt his hand on your hip, pulling you to the very edge of your seat. Your eyes opened as Jack wound his arms around you and pressed his face into your neck, your bodies awkwardly pressed together as he hugged you. “Jack?” You balled your hands in the front of his shirt, feeling his hand press flat against your back. He sighed into your neck and you finally relaxed, nudging your way into his neck as well.

“I thought you were dyin’ or somethin’,” He mumbled, “You can’t scare me like that.” For some reason tears sprung to your eyes, “I don’t care how yah got here, I mean I do, I just want yah to be happy.”

“I am happy,” You whispered, “So happy. I’m happy with everything I just… I had to tell you because I’m uploading a video soon and I tell everyone. I’m so scared, Jack.” He pulled back, finally, but kept his eyes trained on yours, wide and sincere.

“You can come over here once you upload it… We can, you know, we can have a movie date.” Your stomach flipped as you smiled, leaning forward to press your nose against Jack’s cheek, feeling his face turn toward yours slightly.

“I’d love that. I’d love to go on a date with you to your couch.” A bout of boisterous laughter exploded from Jack’s chest as he moved to cup your face, “Are you going to kiss me or wait until the first date like a gentleman?”

Jack answered your question with a cocked eyebrow and his lips against yours. It brought a warmth to your chest as you held onto his wrists, a weight finally off of your chest.


End file.
